Never Forget Me
by Amanda Boyd
Summary: Post Breaking Dawn. What will happen when Bella discovers there is a way to turn the Cullens and herself into humans? But the price to pay is time going back to before Bella met Edward, and she doesn't remember a thing...
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Edward and I decided to take Renesmee back to our cottage after saying our last goodbyes to all of the vampires who were our alliances for Renesmee's life. I could not thank them enough, but as well as they said that they could not thank me enough for using my shield to save their lives.

We ran side by side, racing to our cottage for the night that awaited us. Edward arrived two short seconds before I did. When we got inside I put Renesmee in her bed and Edward and I took turns kissing her goodnight. Once she had fell into a deep sleep, Edward and I ran with inhuman speed to our bedroom.

After all that happened today, thinking that we might have lost each other, we couldn't seem to hold in all our love for another second. His eyes burned into mine with a passion not far from violence, and I'm sure that mine looked the same way. Edward pressed his lips with so much force into mine, that if I was still human, my weak lips would turn purple. I wouldn't of minded though. I traced my tongue along the contours of his bottom lip. And then we both participated in ripping each other's clothes off in no time at all. Edward was then on top of me, on the bed.

" I don't know what I would have done if I lost you today." He said. " And since we are alive and fully intact, I can not seem to express my love for you enough."

" Try." I said, trying to sound seductive. And our two bodies gracefully tangled into one.

I was not sure what time it was, but the sun was already up, and Renesmee will be awake soon. I'm surprised she slept through all the noise that Edward and i had made the previous night. Not wanting for her to wake up without us being ready to go to the house, I think that we should get dressed, but looking at Edward's naked body, i don't think I could manage asking that of himself. I realized I didn't have to anyway, because Edward took the words right out of my mouth.

" How about we get dressed before Renesmee wakes up?" Edward asked unwillingly. " Not that I want to see you with clothes on at this very moment. But Jacob will probably be at the house soon waiting to see her."

" Yah, you took the words right out of my mouth." At that, Edward stood up from the bed, and walked over to wear I was laying.

" Shall we?" He asked, taking my hand. he pulled me off of the bed and led me to the closet. I watched as he found a pair of black pants and a blue tee- shirt. I used my overly talented nose to help find me a pair of jeans and a red plaid shirt that suited my style very nicely.

" Good choice in clothing ." Edward breathed. I smiled as I through on what I had. By the time I had pulled my blouse over my head, Edward was allready fully dressed. His Blue shirt Hugged his aculpted chest perfectly, aand I stared in lust. " I see you take interest in my outfit." Edward declared.

" Yes, it suits you well." I lied. It was much better than that. When we were both fully clothed, we walked to Renesmee's room to find her just in time before she woke up.

I reached down into her bed, sliding my arms undernieth her, picking her up. I brought her up, and hugged her to my chest. "How did you sleep?" I asked my daughter.

She slowly moved her hand to my cheek to show me something.

Renesmee was sitting in a tree with Jake next to her. Then, jacob shook the tree full of old leafs as they came down in a storm on top of them. Renesmee's chimney laugh filled the air as Jacob joined in the laughter as well.

"Yes, that was a nice dream. How about we take you to the house so you can see Jake? he is probably waiting for you." She nodded, and in the next second we were running towards the house.

When we got inside, Emmet and Rosalie were sitting on the love seat looking, but paying no attention to the man talking about today's forcast . Jasper was sitting on the steps, reading a book, while Alice ran over to me and kissed me on the cheek. " I missed you a lot Bella." She looked apologetic. " You know that I would have never left you or any of my family for that. It was just, when I saw that the Volturi were coming..."

I cut her off. "Alice, I'm just happy that you're back safe and sound."

"I'm just so happy to see you again! Renesmee has grown a lot since I last saw her."

"Yah, I'm so relieved that she will eventually stop growing though." I looked down. "I couldn't stand to loose her. Or Edward. I'd do anything for them."

Edward kissed me on the cheek." And i would do the same for you love."

"O.k, o.k." Jake ever so rudely chimed in, "Enough with the, 'I'm sorry love- fest!'"

I couldn't help it, and apparently neither could anyone else. We all started laughing harder than we have in a long time. It felt nice. It felt right.

"Finally, we're all home."


	2. Chapter 2: Bet

Please stay tuned for my next chapters... I will try to get them in once a week or more! And please Favorite and add me to your communities!

PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! I would highly appreciate you guys telling me what you think of my story so far. It will get way better, I promise.

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight!

Chapter 2

Jake walked over to Renesmee and took her from me, I gave her up, even though I really didn't want to. "How'd you sleep Nessie?" Jacob asked. I rolled my eyes. i know that Jacob can not help imprinting on my daughter, but it still kind of bothered me.

Renesmee lifted her hand and gently placed it on Jake's cheek. "Oh! That looks like fun!" Jake said a little to enthusiasticly.

"So what did you two do last night?" Emmet asked with a grin, "Have you broke anything yet?"

"Don't talk like that infront of Renesmee!" Edward said through his teeth.

"Oh! And Emmet... Do I have to remind you who won the game of arm wrestling, or do I have to take you down once more?" I asked with a wide grin. Everyone but Rosalie started cracking up, even Emmet.

" Hey, I still want a rematch!"

"Why? So I can humiliate you again?" By now Emmet was getting a little pissed. Mabey i should stop.

"How bout we take this outside, right now!" Emmet tried to soun intagonizing but I wasn't buying it.

"Sure, if win you have to stop making fun of mine and Edward's sex life, for reall this time."

"And if I win, I will make fun of you whenever I want and I will get a WHOLE lot worse!"

"Deal." I challanged, "Outside, same place as the last time I kicked your ass." And with that, I had everyone out the door running to see who will win the bet.

Edward and Jasper were betting money. "100 bucks says Emmet will beat Bella this time!" Jasper said.

"I bet 500 dollars that Bella will stil win. Hands down." Edward betted confedentally.

"I love how Edward always stood up for me, like my own personal knight in shinning armor. Even though I didn't really need anyone to stand up for me or fight my battles, because I am stronger than everyone here.

I kneeled down in front of a two foot high granet slab. "Come on, right here." I offered. Emmet imidiatly kneeled down on the oppisite side on the stone, and placed his elbow on it to signle that he was ready for the challange. Without hesitation, I placed my elbow on the rock across from his, and grabbed his hand.

"One... two... three!" Emmet shouted. He imediatly forced an imense amount of pressure onto my hand, and once again, I did not budge. the pressure was more noticable this time. Either I got weaker, or Emmet got stronger. He was probably practicing. Or, I was probably just getting weaker. That is what Carlisle said would happen after the first year or so.

"Is that all you got?" I antagonized, "I didn't even realize you were trying."

"Oh yah?" Emmet asked, applying slightly more pressure on my hand. After about a minute, I grew bored and decided to finish this up, once and for all. I Slammed Emette's hand into the rock, with no trouble at all. The rock eruppted from underneith our hands, and split into five peices, sending small chuncks into the air.

"Damn it!" Emmet growled, "Why do I always loose?"

"Mabey you're just just not as strong as you think you are." I suggested.

"Oh, you'll see who's stronger in a few months! I'll prove it!" Emmet challanged again.

"Isn't that what you said the last time I beat you?" I asked. And everyone began to laugh. Even musical laughter made everyone laugh even more as we went on.

I then turned to Edward, "How about we go hunting with Renesmee?"

"Sure, besides, we haven't hunted in a few days, and Charlie will be comming over soon."

"Yah, then it would be a good idea to hunt. Come on Renesmee, Jake can come too."

"Ok mommy!" Renesmee said in her beautiful bell voice, "Let's hunt!" then with that Edward, Renesmee, Jake and I, all ran into the forest as the rest of my family ran back to the house.  
_

Thanks for reading my 2nd chapter. Sorry that they are all so short... but I just want to get all of my ideas out and published for you guys!

PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! I would highly appreciate you guys telling me what you think of my story so far. It will get way better, i promise.

Craftywolverines


	3. Chapter 3: Hunt

Please stay tuned for my next chapters... I will try to get them in once a week or more! And please Favorite and add me to your communities!

PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! I would highly appreciate you guys telling me what you think of my story so far. It will get way better, I promise.

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight!

Chapter 3

I ran through the forest with Edward and Renesmee by my side. Once we had gotten about two miles away from the house, edward heard a mountain lion above in a near by tree. I motioned for him to go hunt while I helped Renesmee find something much smaller and less harmfull to get blood from. even though her skin in almost indestructable, I don't think I could ever get use to seeing my own daughter who is barely half a year old take down something as big and threatning as a mountain lion.

After running about another one hundred yards, I caught the trail of some elk and led Renesmee to find them drinking from a near by river. They did not smell anything close or even slightly near the way a human smells, or even a mountain lion for that matter. I decided to let Renesmee go first then follow shortly after.

"This one mommy?" Renesmee asked with the most perfect diction you ever heard someone of her age use.

"Yes Renesmee, but be carefull not to scare them away, because then you'll have to watch while I catch them." I warned her.

"Ok." And with that, Renesmee slowly, quietly and gracefuly leaned into a hunting crouch, and pounced on the nearest elk, paralizing it and causing the rest to run to the east.

"Very good." I complemented her.

"Thank you mommy." Renesmee said once she was finished with her kill. Edward then ran up to me signaling that he was done and ready to watch our daughter while I hunted.

"Daddy is going to hunt with you for a while so I can hunt, Ok Renesmee?"

"Ok." Renesmee said, listening to find the run away elk.

"Have fun." Edward said, "Make sure that you are nice and full, we are going to visit Charlie today, and I think that the wolf pack is going to be at your house for dinner as well." I made a face at that. I mean, I loved the wolves and everything, exspecially more than any of my vampire family, but they smelled kind of bad, but I was getting use to it with Jake being at the house all the time with Renesmee. But on the bright side, the wolves scent did help me manage the human scent of my father and Sue, so there wouldn't be any slip- ups while I am trying to be normal around Charlie. I shuddered at that thought.

"Yah I'll try my best to find a few mountain lions, or a coupple of grizzly bears." I suggested with a grin, and recieved one right back from Edward.

"I'll try not to miss you to much Mrs. Cullen." Edward said in a seductive tone. A sudden burst of lust ripped through my body, causing my thirst to disappear to the back of my mind. I stepped toward Edward at ran pulled him to me, bringing our lips together. We kissed eachother with an appetizing preview for what we will be doing tonight. I broke away soon after I remembered that Renesmee was still with us. I looked over Edward's shoulder to see what she was doing durring our scene of affection. She was sitting on the ground, playing with the dirt and pretending not to notice what was happening inbetween her mother and father. Smart girl.

"Bye." i called after I was all ready running to hunt for myself. I ran West for 2 miles then caught the scent of a mountain lion, yah it didn't smell to great, but it is better then slaughtering everyone in town. I'm sure if everyone knew that I was a vampire, they would all highly appreciate me for not killing them. i followed the trail for a few yards and found that the scent led up a near by tree. I dug my razer blade nails to enforce my extraordinaraly strong grip on the maple, and launched myself up to an above branch. I startled my prey, but it no time to escape, I bound forward and sunk my teeth into its pulsing flesh. The blood flowed down my throat, soothing the burn, but not completly hiding it. After I had drained the body, I pushed the lifless carcuss off the brach and heard it thud as it hit the ground. I felt better than before we went hunting, but I still needed more blood in my system. Exspecially because I will be going to see Charlie later tonight. After I had drained 3 elk, I went to find Edward and Renesme. i caught their scent to the East in a few yards and followed it back to where I left them.

"Good. You're back." Edward said.

"I wasn't gone for that long... was I?" I asked confused.

"No, it is just that I missed you too much when you left." Edward said, flashing my favorite crooked smile.

"Well, i'm back now." I said seductively.

"Tonight." He said, gesturing his head towards Renesmee, reminding myself that she was still here.

" That's to long." I complained, trying to pout seductively.

"Well, I can't say no to that, but I have to. Charlie." He reminded me.

"Oh yah... Damn it."

"Well, like I said, tonight." Edward reminded me again.

"Deal." I agreed, as all three of us ran towards the house.

I was highly looking forward to this evening.

Thank you for reading my third chapter of remember me. I'm sorry that it took so long for me to post this chapter. I had to get ready for school, and enjoying the last few days of summer.

Leave me some love. Anything that you want to see happen, or any constructive critizizm. :)

PLEASE REVIEW!

Wtyl!

Love ya!  
-A


	4. Chapter 4: After Car

Once we arrived at the Cullen house, Alice ran up to me and told me of our plans with Charlie that she has forseen. After about an hour of talking to Jake and Emmett, Edward and I grabbed Renesmee and a few things to keep her entertained while we went to see Charlie.

"Got Everything?" Edward asked.

"Yeah... let's go." I picked up my daughter and we walked silently to the car. I got in the driver's seat of the volvo and noticed Edward's silence. "What's wrong?" I asked afraid of what I might hear.

"Nothing. I was just thinking how I never got to give you your 'after' car." He said with a smirk.

"Uhhhhh..." was all I managed to say while i started the car and drived speedily to Charlie's house.

"What? You can't still expect me not to give you this car..." Edward said a little disappointedly.

"No... It's just that I jope you didn't go over board." I said hopefully. "Like, no Lamborghinis, or Ferraris... right?"

"Uhhhh..." Edward said with a slight smirk.

"You didn't!" I yelled.

"I mean,it's nothing to fancy, just a Ferrari Enzo..."

I cut him off. "A Ferrari Enzo!" I said angirly. "You bought me a Ferrari!"

"Yeah, I did." he said proudly.

"Ok. I guess I should've expected this..."

"Yeah, you should of." Edward said content.

"What color?" I asked curiously.

"Black." He said. "I bought it thinking of what color you'd look best in, and I thought you looked really sexy in the Mercedes... so I just bought it."

I looked at Edward as I parked the car in my old driveway. "Thanks." I said.

"Wow." He said surprized, "I didn't think I was going to get off the hook that easily."

"Don't worry," I said, smirking at him, "I'll pay you back tonight."

I watched the longing in his eyes and gestured to the house, reminding him that we were here.

-o-

We got into the car after a long day at Charlies' and drived home. Renesmee was sound asleep in the back and Edward was driving.

"So..." Edward asked curiously, "You want me to show you your car after we get back and put Renesmee to bed?"

"Nah," I said, "I had other plans in mind for tonight, you can just show me tomarrow."

"Ok, that sounds more fun anyway..."

I tried to give Edward a seductive look, and failed miserably. Of course he had to clarify by laughing at me.

"Hey! I tried!" I whispered loudly.

" What? I still thought you were pretty sexy." Edward admited.

" Yeah right..."

" Isabella Marie Cullen... how could you think for one minute that you are not the most , beautiful, sexy, most seductive women in the whole entire world?" He said, leaning in to me to kiss me feircly, even though he was driving."

"Keep your eyes on the road." I said with a smirk.

" Yeah, yeah..."

I couldn't wait to pay him back tonight...

I am SOOOO sorry about the long wait, but PLEASE review! I love them and it makes my day!


	5. Chapter 5: Punishment

When we arrived back at the cottage and put Renesmee to bed, I decided it was payback time.

"So..." Edward said. I can tell he was looking forward totonights activities, but he was just going to have to wait.

"Actually... I was thinking that you should show me my new car now." I said a little cocky.

"Oh... well... um... ok, I guess... " I could tell that he was very disappointed. Ha! Like I wasn't? But he needed to be taught a lesson. Even though I am going to guve into him in a few hours, I still think it's funny watching him scwirm.

"What's wrong?" I asked innocently, "You look a little upset..."

"Oh it's nothing, I was just hoping That we could... errrr... you know..." He said a little embaressed.

"Well, I wanna see my after car, and you need to be punished, so I think this works out really well... " I said with a smirk. And with that, I ran out the front door and let him race me to the house. He won. He usually lets me win, but tonight, he was trying to pay me back as well. I thought it was funny. I barely held in my laugh.

"Well, Ithink everyone else wants to see your reaction, so they're all coming down to see it as well, if you don't mind." Edward asked with his crooked smile.

"Of course not, let them come see it!" I said a little too anthusiastically. He laughed.

Once they all arrived, we all gathered around the big black, tarp covered sports car. Edward pulled it off in one swift motion, and I was left awestruck. "Wow..." I breathed. I was actually kind of liking this new car. I shocked myself completly with my reaction, and obviously the others as well.

"You like it?" Edward asked content.

"Oh my god, yes!" I almost shouted. It was SO beautiful! It was shiny and sleek and had the darkest tinted windows for going out during any time of day, rain or shine. It would be perfect for those few rare sunny days in forks, where I might want to take a drive, or go to Charlie's house. It would be a little flashy though, driving around Forks with not my first, but second new addition of a vehicle scince Edward porposed. i wonder what the neiborghs will think. They'd probably just be jealous.

"Wow. You took that very well..." Emmett said shocked. "We should buy you new cars more offten!"

"I don't think so Emmett." I said with a smirk. "I still don't like you guys buying me things, but I have to admit, when I was younger, my dream car was always a Ferrari."

"Really? I would've never guesed... " Alice said with a slight giggle. She was holding something in...

"Oh my god, you had a vision!" I said in disbelief. Well, I should've expected as much from a house full of redicuously talented vampires.

"Well yes, yes I did." Alice said content.

"Don't be mad Bella... I asked Alice to look for me, to see what you'd be most comforatable in, but I never of imagined a Ferrari... I was actually very happy when I found out." Edward said coming over to give me a kiss.

"Oh, I'm not mad, I'm just shocked. I actually really like it... thank you." I said giving Edward a pasionate kiss on the lips. "Oh and scince it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, your punishment is off." I said seductively.

"What punishment?" Emmett asked confused.

"Bella decided to punish Edward for getting her an expensive car, so she decided not to have sex with him tonight to make him tick." Alice said knowingly. Emmett laughed uncontrolably.

"Damn Bella! You show him whose boss!" Emmett commented.

"Damn it Alice, you and your damn visions!" I said a little embaressed.

"Well, you got to admit, if it wasn't for me, we'd all be dead right now." Alice said laughing along with Emmett.

"Yeah I guess you're right..." I said, forgiving Alice on the spot.

"So this means we can go back to the cottage now?" Edward asked desperatly. Emmett rarwwed with laughter.

"Yes, let's go." I said as we both raced back to our cottage. I knew Emmett was going to be making fun of me for days about this, but at the momment I didn't care, because I know that for the rest of the night, me and Edward would be together, and that is well worth the teasing.


	6. Chapter 6: Eli

After mine and Edward's long night, we heading back to the house with Renesmee, but as we were getting close, Edward stopped us.

"There's someone here." He said.

"Who?" I asked a little bit nervously.

"A vampire. But I don't know his scent, he's someone I never met before."

"He?" I said curriously, "Why has he come here?"

"He heard about our run in with the Volturi and came to see what our family was all about."

"I guess we're the talk of the vampire world now, aren't we?" I asked with a small laugh.

"Yeah, but I don't like how more people know, it will just make Aro more angry." Edward said slightly worried.

"Don't worry, we sure could kick some Volturi ass if it ever came down to it. I mean, we've got half of the vampires in the world on our side, right?"

"Yeah, but surely we'd have some casualties." That scared me. I could never imagine loosing Edward, or Jacob even. I've also become so close with the Amazon coven, as well as Garrett and Kate from the Denali clan. I don't know what I'd do if anyone died because of something I decided to keep.

"But hopefully it won't come to that." I said hopefully.

"Hopefully. Now let's go see what all the fuss is about, why don't we?" As we walked inside with Renesmee inbetween the both of us, gaurding her, we noticed a handsome, almost as handsome as Edward, vampire man standing, with his arm leaning on Edward's piano, talking to Jasper and Carlisle while the others stood near by.

"Hello Edward, Bella, this is Eli, Eli, this is my adoptive son, Edward, his wife Bella, and their daughter, Renesmee." Carlisle greeted us.

"So the rumors are true," Eli said in a slight southern accent that he probably lost over time, "I've heard of the half human girl, but I had to see it to beleive it. Sorry I didn't arrive a few days ago, I've could have helped as a witness."

"Thank you, but thankfully your prensence wasn't needed, as there was no fight." Edward said greatfully.

"Shame," Eli siad slightly disappointed, "I always loved a good fight." I could tell he was kidding, which made me smile. "And what a beautiful wife you have, Bella," He said gently grabbing my hand and holding it to his lips, "Pleasure to meet you."

Edward seemed a little tense at the exchange, probably reading Eli's thoughts that the rest of us couldn't hear.

"Pleasure to meet you as well, Eli." I said with a smile, and if I were still human, I would be blushing. "So were you in town for another reason or just passing through?"

"Oh, I was planning on staying awhile, to catch up with an old friend." Eli said motioning to Jasper.

"You know Jasper? From where?" I asked curiously.

"From the Civil War times, long, long ago, 1862. We met in training, became friends before I was changed. We were both on the same division, only he was promoted to a higher comand. I was always jealous of your leadership and battle skills, Jasper."

"I can't beleive you remember that, from our human lives. I mean, I didn't really think about it 'til now, but it's coming back." Jasper said amused. "We have a lot to talk about don't we?"

"Yes we do." Eli said with a smirk.

"So you both were turned around the same time?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, I remember Jasper went missing after the Admiral sent him to deliver a message to the next camp over. I was promoted until further notice." Eli said remembering. "The next week I was out patroling, when I came across these girls, and being the gentleman that I am, offered to help. But I didn't know what I was getting myself into. The next thing I know the dark haired gir was at my neck, and a sharp, searing pain spread through my whole body. I guess that was the venom kicking in. I remember being so confused. I didn't know what was going on. Those were the longest three days of my life." Eli told us with a frown.

"So who was the girl that changed you?" Emmett asked, pushing through Carlisle and the rest.

"I'm pretty sure her name was Marria. She needed me for some kind of army, but I didn't fall for it. I didn't want that. I mean, I love to fight and all, but for what I beleive is right, not what others do. O don't want my fate being chosing for me, I wanted to decide."

Everyone was looking at Eli in shock.

"Hey Jasper, you were changed by Marria too!" Emmett says, enjoying the drama.

"Yeah Emmett, I know." Jasper says anoyed. "But how come I never saw you in the forces of newborns?" Jasper asked suspiciously.

"I just told you. I didn't want some girl I never met telling me how to sacrafice my life. If I was going to die in battle, it would be for the Confederacy." Eli said with pride. "I escaped. Barely. I played along for a week or two, she taught me how to hunt, but then one day, I didn't come back. She must have assummed I was killed by one of the other newborn armies."

Jasper looked at Eli in wonder, "So we could have fought side by side, but you chose a different path."

"So where'd you go after you escaped?" I asked Eli.

"To the north-west, up near where Vancouver is now. I stayed there for a tear or two, until everything was cooled down in the South. I ended up staying in Charrolett for five years after that with a couple of nomads I met, one named Garrett."

"Oh! We know Garrett!" I said enthusiasticly.

"Yes, I know, he's the one who told me about your situation, but I had to go find my brother down in Texas, he was living there for a couple of months."

"You have a brother?" Edward asked.

"Yes, my real brother from my human life, Reuban. He was 9 years old when I was changed, me, 22. I watched over my family for a few years after I lived in Charolett, and he ended up getting hurt in a farming accident. I saved him, but almost killed him in the process. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do." Eli said sadly. "Recently he has gotten himself in some trouble though."

"Really?!" Emmett asked curiously,"What kind of trouble?"

"That's a story for another time." Eli said, changing the subject. "I have some catching up to do with and ole' friend of mine." Eli said looking towards Jasper. I knew that that they were going to be great friends.

-)o(-

So... how'd you like it?! Please review, and I'll write more soon, every week on Saturday I will try to put a new chapter up!

I just decide today to start writing this story again, so I hope you guys enjoy!

Love, Mother Bird 3


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hey guys! It's Amanda! I was just wondering if you like my story, becuase if you do please review and tell me if I should continue writing :)

-Thanks, Mother Bird 3


End file.
